character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Avery
Avery is the leader of a small mercenary group and a major threat in the criminal world. Having discovered how powerful he could potentially be he took more risks than any human could and as a result became a thorn in the side of many organizations both lawful and otherwise. Background Avery was a simple boy who ran for track and field,his powers manifested around puberty and at first he did not notice them.They first came around when he discovered he didn't get tired from physical activity,he of course dismissed this as his training paying off.Being young has had it's downsides though as bullies came by,though for some odd reason he could defend himself with relative ease as he discovered he was quite strong.His wounds also healed supremely fast and this confused him,but still dismissed it as it didn't seem too odd.This peaked its head when walking the street one day and a car came racing down the road,his powers had saved him by making him intangible in response. After this occurrence he had discovered his powers and wanted to use them for his own personal gain.He came to the bullies that tried to scare him before and showed them what he could really do as he scared them off by shape changing. Years passed and by that time he had discovered the full potential of his powers,essentially becoming nigh immortal.His healing had accelerated to the point you would have to disintegrate him to kill him.This attracted the attention of a special squadron of soldiers meant only for the most stubborn enemies and comprised mainly of those augmented with mutant genes. They came to him,seeking out his special powers so that he may use them,his abilities the most powerful they had ever seen.He accepted on one condition,that he was the leader and that they respect everything he does.Begrudgingly they agreed,and from then on he became the poster boy rather quickly. Information Themes * The Wild Card Personality Avery is morally grey as he takes mercenary jobs from both good and bad sources, only in it for both the thrill and the money. He himself is cocky and hot-headed while at the same time very smart, using military tactics sometimes just for the fun of it. Likes Being a dick, doing jobs Dislikes Stubborn people Hobbies Mercenary jobs Archetypes * World's Strongest Man * Hired gun * Loveable rogue Abilities * Self-Atomic Manipulation :Having been born with a latent mutant gene he eventually learned he could control his entire atomic structure. ** Superhuman Physiology :Avery augmented his whole physique to the extreme while retaining a normal appearance. ** Shapeshifting :Due to complete control he can also change shape. ** Body Supremacy :His mental prowess also improved so he could control his body better. * Supernatural Regeneration :Avery can regenerate at an insane speed,causing seemingly fatal injuries to heal within seconds or minutes.It has grown so powerful he'd have to have every single atom in his body to be killed. **Psychic Shield :Because Avery can heal so rapidly his mind is immune to alteration. **Pain Suppression :His Pain receptors have been shut off by his own will. *Special Ops Mastery : Avery became the leader of his own mercenary team and learned the proper combat. **Enhanced Gunmanship :His use with Guns are a sight to behold due to his mercenary training **Dagger Proficiency :In addition to guns Avery has learned to use a custom built knife Combat His main fighting style is based on his mercenary training, relying on custom firearms, a custom knife, and imported grenades. In addition he knows some unarmed techniques for stunning the target and disarming them if necessary. Should all else fail he will use his shapeshifting abilities to his advantage for many uses, typically making makeshift weapons out of his own biomass or changing the material to something dangerous like fire. His Defenses are his most outstanding ability, his regeneration is almost perfect as he would heal from most if not all injuries.The flaw in his power though is if he has no atoms to regenerate from than he can't heal, vaporization essentially being the only true way to kill him. Limitations * Can be killed if his entire bodily structure is atomized * Not immune to conceptual attacks * Takes longer to regenerate from major injuries Trivia * Avery is based on Alucard from Hellsing and Deadpool from Marvel comics Category:Character Sheets Category:Sifsand characters Category:Male Characters